


Weapons Don't Make The Man

by tobiosbae



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chitauri invasion, Other, Steve Rogers Can Wield Mjolnir, Steve doesn't see how wielding Mjolnir is impressive, Steve's shield is a frisbee, Thor Can Wield The Shield, Thor and Steve are becoming bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiosbae/pseuds/tobiosbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by these Tumblr posts:</p><p>http://steveebarnes.tumblr.com/post/87058368355/weatherall-hariboo-current-soul-destroying</p><p>&</p><p>http://jadefyre.com/post/86985080042</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weapons Don't Make The Man

**Author's Note:**

> I saw these two posts on my Tumblr dashboard, and I couldn't help myself! XD 
> 
> *Apologies for grammar errors.

They hadn't meant for it to happen. It just sorta....happened. They both are to caught up in the moment of trying not to get killed by the Chitauri.

Steve didn't think to much about using Thor's hammer, Mjolnir, but Thor did. When he had grabbed Steve's shield and saw the Captain easily deck an assaulting Chitauri, he only hesitates for a second and just a second before cutting the head off of another attacking Chitauri with the shield.

As the two easily stood back-to-back defending one another from enemies, using each other's weapon went to the corner of their minds. A pause from onslaught attacks cause the two superheroes to gain a breather.

Thor turns to Steve, smiling widely and uncaring of what's happening around them. "You are fighting valiantly, Captain."

Steve returns the bright smile of Thor's with a tired but pleased lopsided smile. "Thanks, Thor."

Thor places a heavy yet comforting hand -that wasn't holding on to the shield- on Steve's shoulder. He looks eye-to-eye with Steve. Thor's sudden serious expression made Steve stiffen and tighten his grip on the hammer's handle.

"Captain," Thor began. Steve raised an eyebrow at Thor. "Yes?" Steve asks hesitantly. "That could not have happened with anyone else." A broad smile break's Thor's serious expression. His eye's crinkle a bit from how wide his smile is.

Steve goes wide-eyes and looks down at the hammer. He honestly didn't think of it as a big deal. The hammer didn't even weigh that much as it looks. Steve takes a step back from Thor and swings the hammer back and forth. Nothing. The hammer felt fine, easily moveable which surprised him because he thought the hammer would weigh him down, but it didn't weigh him down. Steve stares back at Thor; he gives him a look that says 'really?!'.

Thor nods enthusiastically back at the dubious Captain. "Captain, it truly is an honor to fight alongside you." Thor states sincerely. Steve rubs the back of his neck while his cheeks take on a slight coloration of pink. "I'm honored too, Thor. I'm glad I get to fight alongside with you." He bumps the hammer to his shield lightly. "Now," Steve mulls with an undertone of amusement, " we better get back in their. It looks like Iron Man could use a hand, and I believe this belongs to you." He gestures to the battlefield and then to the hammer he outstretches to Thor.

Thor smiles fiercely. "Yes, let us join the others." He says while looking around then looking back at Steve. He takes back Mjolnir and hands back the shield. "And here you are Captain, this better suits you then I."

Now, with their respectable weapons they go charging back into battle with slight grins on their faces.

Epilogue:

The Avengers are currently siting in a shawarma restaurant. They all happily munch on the food presented to them. "Wait," Tony begins," you held Thor's hammer?!" Steve slowly nods, to tired to form a complete sentence. "Holy shit, man, that's impressive." Clint comments. Natasha just nods her head along in agreement. Bruce inputs,"That's quite amazing,Steve. I believe that only **certain** people can hold Mjolnir. Correct, Thor?"

"The Doctor is correct!" Thor mumbles out, continuing to eat his food rapidly. Steve shrugs and listens in on his new teammates' discussion about future plans on a lifting contest with Thor's hammer.

Later on.....

Lets just say that everyone was a bit disappointed that only Steve and Thor could lift the hammer, but everyone did enjoy using Steve's shield as a frisbee so they were content with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I do well?! xD


End file.
